


Duo

by TwoRefined



Series: Chan Drabbles [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Age Difference, Blood Kink, Doctor/Patient, Happy Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, No Angst, Playing Doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoRefined/pseuds/TwoRefined
Summary: Scout convinces the Doc to fool around for a while. Medic obliges him.





	1. The Checkup

“You busy, Doc?”   
  
Medic jumped at the sudden voice that had interrupted his studious research, and scrambled to cover up what he’d been looking at seconds before. “Scheiße…” he hissed, finally covering up the offending diagrams by hunching his entire body over the desk. “Haff you not heard of klopfing on ze door before you…”   
  
As soon as he’d glared at the offending person behind him, his gaze softened, and his lips curled up into what could be called a smile. “Oh…” He adjusted his glasses, sitting up straight. “It is just you.”   
“JUST me?” the voice snorted as two wiry arms looped around him from behind.   
A short chuckle. “Ja. JUST you.”   
“Heh…”   
  
Medic hummed softly as a soft face buried itself into the crook of his shoulder. “Mmmmm… I missed ya Doc,” came the sigh.   
“Excuse me, Scout, but I am haffing a hard time believing it vas only ME you vere missing.” Medic craned his neck back to look into the boy’s mischievous, blue eyes.   
“Aw, now, Doc, that hurt my feelin’s.” Scout pouted and looked up at Medic with the best doe eyes he could manage.   
  
Medic looked away, pretending he hadn’t been effected. “Mmhmm. Vas zhere somezing in particular you needed, Scoutchen?” he asked, scooping up the papers and arranging them into one neat stack.   
There were a few forced coughs behind him. “Augh… Yeah, Doc…” The boy cleared his voice and continued, “Got a little _itch_ in the back-a-my throat. I know it’s pretty late, and I didn’t make an appointment, but…”   
  
Medic’s entire body shuddered as a warm tongue traced the shell of his outer ear. “Think there’s anythin’ you could do ‘bout that?” he finished, voice dropping into a soft, undeniably masculine whisper.   
  
Medic stayed still for a moment. Tried to regain his self control. Counted to ten – in English – in his head.   
Scout patiently waited.   
  
Finally, there was an unimpressed huff as Medic slid the stack of papers into a drawer inside of the desk and locked it. He dropped the keys into his front pocket with another huff. “Ja, ja. I’ll see if I can fit you in mein busy schedule.”   
  
He finally turned around to face the grinning boy in full, paused, and raised an eyebrow, questioningly. “… Vell? Take a seat on zee appropriate table. Zee Doctah vill be in shortly.”   
“Oh. Right.”   
  
Scout scrambled through the dimly-lit lab, the only light remaining being the one over Medic’s desk of suspicious papers. He flopped on one the closest hospitable bed, sitting on the edge and banging his heels against the bottom impatiently. He could barely contain his excitement as the regal German scientist rose to his feet, brushed himself off, and began making his way over, taking all the time in the world.

Scout watched impatiently as the man gathered a clipboard, his stethoscope, a portable blood pressure set, and other boring doctor things. He was nearly fighting back a yawn when Medic finally approached him, clipboard in hand.   
  
“I’m going to need you to take off your—”   
Scout’s hands instinctively flew to the waistline of his pants.   
“… _Headset._ Bitte schön,” the doctor finished, holding back a chuckle.   
Scout huffed, rolled his eyes, and took off his baseball cap, the headset falling away with it. He ran a hand through his short-cut, chestnut hair, and shot Medic a look of pure boredom.   
  
It was promptly ignored as Medic took out one of those weird flashlight thingies doctors always stuck in your ears, then in your nose, as if you WANTED to be smelling your own earwax all day. Scout was hoping Medic had something kinky in mind with the little tool, but, predictably, the German used it in its traditional manner.   
  
“Gut. Now, I vill need you to stick out your tongue and say ‘Ah’, bitte.”   
  
Scout perked up again. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue as Medic pressed a popsicle stick down on the back of it. It was sweet and tasted a little bit like cherry. Scout wondered if any of the other members got cherry-flavored popsicle sticks.   
  
“Scout.” The gentle voice brought him back from his musings and a flashlight was shone down his throat. “I need you to zay, ‘Ah’.”   
Scout was never one to pass up an opportunity. Immediately, he closed his eyes, and his tongue rolled up as he let loose a breathy, high-pitched, “ _Auuugh!~_ ” He looked and sounded everything like a guy who’d gotten his rocks off.   
  
Scout couldn’t see Medic’s reaction, but he didn’t need to. He could feel the sudden unsteadiness of Medic’s hand and the sharp intake of breath. He could sense the strained silence that followed as Medic struggled not to respond in kind.   
  
Then, there was a cool, utterly in control, “Zee NORMAL vay, Scout.”   
Scout’s eyes flashed open, and he gave Medic a look that was practically scathing. When he say the doctor wasn’t kidding, he rolled his eyes, and gave the standard, droning, “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…”   
  
“Sehr gut. Now.” Medic drew away. “I’m going to need you to take off your—”   
Quick as a flash, Scout’s hands were at his waistband again.   
“SHIRT, Scoutchen,” came the sigh.   
That worked. The offending shirt went sailing across the room in a matter of seconds, leaving Scout’s toned torso on full display. He grinned up eagerly at Medic, banging his heels against the bottom of the bed in excitement.   
  
Medic just rolled his eyes. “Extend your arm, Dummkopf.” He held up the blood pressure set.   
This time, Scout groaned. Loudly. “ _DOOOOC—_ ”   
Medic shot him a doe-eyed look of his own.   
A long, exasperated sigh. “Alriiight, fine.” He extended one arm and propped his head up with the other, looking on with disinterest as Medic fitted the black sleeve around his elbow, then started inflating it. 

Scout was in excellent health – Medic couldn’t help but give him a physical examination every time the boy visited. His cardiovascular system was beyond belief, averaging at 38 bpm and a blood pressure of 94/62.   
  
As he pressed the cold stethoscope to the boy’s chest, he couldn’t help but marvel at his respiratory system as well. Unlike most of the team, Scout didn’t smoke. And the difference was tangible. Medic sometimes would feel physically ill after listening to Spy’s clogged, tar-filled lungs struggling to support his body, despite his horrid, distasteful addiction. But Scout’s lungs were as clean as a whistle – probably helped by his youth as well.   
  
“Und now, I vill need you to lie down on your back.” At the eager grin, Medic sighed, and added, “Don’t get excited yet, du kleines Schätzchen. I am only going to feel your abdomen for abnormalities. Nothing more.” When he saw that this did nothing to dispel the gleeful expression on the boy’s face, he rolled his eyes, and said, “Just lie down, Dummkopf.”   
  
Scout did as he was told, smiling down placidly at Medic as the older man pressed his hands gingerly onto his stomach area, feeling for swelling or lumps. There was an odd snicker or a squirm if Medic probed a place that was particularly ticklish, which never failed to bring a warm smile to the doctor’s face.   
  
“Alright, now I vill—GURGHHHK—”   
Medic sputtered indignantly as Scout suddenly looped his arms around the man’s midsection and yanked him down so that the flustered doctor was now on top of him. “C’moooon, Doc! Can’t we just skip the rest of this and get to the good part, already?”   
“Sch…SCHKOUT,” the doctor cried, arms flailing about gracelessly as he tried to pry the younger man off. “Release me at VONCE!”   
Scout just cackled and hooked his skinny legs around Medic as well, clutching to him like a baby monkey. “C’mooon – give me what I want, Doc! Why d’ya always gotta be such a tease, man?”   
  
Medic couldn’t help but let loose an incredulous laugh at the absurdity of this entire situation as he wrestled with the boy, trying to free himself from the jungle gym of tangled limbs. He loved how kittenish the boy could act sometimes, despite all of his persistence that he was a full grown adult. It might’ve been cheesy to say – hell, it WAS cheesy to say – but Scout made him feel young again. Only, this time, he was happy.   
  
Scout eased up enough to give the older man a chance to pin him down and strap down his arms, legs, and neck using concealed restraints built into the table.   
Medic tsked, shaking his head and adjusting his now-crooked glasses. He tapped a pencil on the clipboard, strutting around the table like a remote professional, despite the eager grin starting to creep onto his face.   
  
“Subject shows signs of unvillingness to comply and a lack of control. Zee use of physical restraints vas necessary.” A pause. “Furzah tests are needed.”   
  
_Oh, HELL yeah! NOW it’s a party!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one from the Chan. This one's unfinished, likely to stay as such as well. Despite that, I do have one or two-ish chapters already made out for it. So, enjoy I guess!
> 
> I wanted to make a Scout/Medic fic that wasn't 100% gore or rape or horrible experiments. It's good shit, but I just doubted I had much to add to the content already out there.


	2. No Pretense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout finally gets what he's been asking for -- or so he thinks.

Truth be told, Medic was all too happy to throw all medical pretense out of the window by this time. Even as cool as he’d been playing it, Scout had been driving him wild since he’d made his presence known.   
  
The older man slowly ran his hands over Scout’s body, first starting at the calves, then the inner thighs, coyly skirting around the main focus and feeling his sharp hips, running his thumbs up the boy’s toned abdominals, brushing against his nipples, and finally coming to rest on his sharp, angular chin. He tilted his young lover’s face up, and placed a ginger kiss to the boy’s lips.   
  
Scout squirmed in his restraints, deepening the kiss as far as he possibly could. He wanted more of him – NOW. The boy made his needs known by giving an eager, if not slightly needy, whine.   
  
Medic broke the kiss with a smirk, going back to his clipboard. “Subject is highly zenzitive to touch stimuli… Lacks pazience.”   
Scout snarled and growled playfully at the doctor.   
“Seemz to be highly animaliztic.”   
  
Not wanting to keep the boy waiting much longer, Medic daintily picked up a slender scalpel from the table. This time, Scout’s scowl was all too real. “Ah, hell, Doc. Get dat buttah knife outta he’ah. You know I’m past dat thing.”   
Medic shook his head. “Nein, mein Schatzi. I know you prefer zee Bonesaw, but I’ve deemed it too dangerous for recreational purposes. I am NOT going to risk repeating zee results of last time.”   
  
“Aw, C’MON, Doc – that was one t—”   
“No.”   
“But you’re being a total Deutschba—”   
  
He was cut off by the feeling of Medic fiercely seizing him by the neck and squeezing until he could no longer talk. Scout's eyes bugged out like a fish's, quietly squeaking as Medic pressed the sharp blade against his throat just hard enough for a tiny pearl of blood to come oozing out. Holy shit, he was so hard now…  
  
“Ich sagte… _‘Nein’_ , du Spatzi,” he hissed, a wicked grin spreading over his face.   
“F… Fuck you, Doc…” the boy managed to squeak out, returning it in kind.   
  
The two shared another kiss as Medic pulled him in for a deep kiss, then began trailing the hand with the scalpel slowly towards the boy’s waistline. Finally, that firm, unforgiving hand released its grip, and Scout was allowed to gulp down a few grateful lungs of air. He didn't even have to look in the mirror to know that would bruise later… _hot._

Scout groaned slightly and arched his hips upward to meet Medic’s hand. Medic chuckled, biting down gingerly on the boy’s lower lip as he placed the scalpel aside for the moment and his hand gingerly tugged down the boy’s waistband.   
  
There was a hum of approval as Medic’s long, skilled fingers brushed against the thin material of Scout’s dark grey briefs. There was a sharp gasp from the younger boy as Medic traced the outline of his semi-hard member, cooing softly. “My, my…”   
  
The temptation was too great; Medic removed his gloves. Scout loved them; he thought they were sexy as all hell, but Medic didn’t like the thought of having such a thick layer of fabric between them. He wanted to explore the throbbing heat inside of Scout’s pants for himself.   
  
His touches were meticulously light. The man hummed idly as he pressed his thumb against the head and massaged it in a slow, deliberate circle. Scout whined and arched, wanting more of the glorious friction caused by Medic’s hands and the fabric of his underwear, but Medic was having none of it. His other hand roamed freely, taking in every dip and crevice in the boy’s toned body. Every-so-often, he’d stop at a nipple and rub it into submission. Then, he took his dripping scalpel and repeated the act with the flat of his blade. He knew the threat of danger would send Scout off even more than before.   
  
Scout felt like he was going crazy. He gave a pained groan, arching again. God, he wanted more. Why wouldn’t Medic give him more?   
Medic chuckled huskily. He’d barely begun his administrations, and yet Scout was bucking under him like a stallion. “You like zhis, don’t you, Scoutchen…”   
A muffled reply.   
He noticed a tell-tale damp spot showing on the boy’s underwear and teased some more precum from the poor boy’s cock. He licked it up through the underwear, earning yet another pained moan.   
  
Medic wasn’t immune to the boy’s needy cries in the least. It wasn’t long before the scalpel was placed aside yet again and he found himself unzipping his pants. Scout watched hungrily as the man pulled out his own throbbing member, and began giving it slow, deliberate strokes up and down the shaft.   
  
Medic caught him watching intently, licking his lips, and smirked. “Do you vant it, little Scout?”   
“Mmmmh, yeah…” Scout murmured softly, cheeks flushed.   
“Louder.” Medic tickled the underside of Scout’s cock as if he were lightly scratching a dog. “I vant it louder.”   
Scout arched again and screamed, and cursed. “DOC, I WANT YOUR DICK, ALRIGHT?!”   
“Sehr gut,” Medic purred, leaning close enough so that Scout could reach him.   
  
Scout attacked it with youthful zealousness, taking Medic practically to the hilt, licking and sucking in the desperate hopes that Medic would respond in kind. But Medic just moaned softly, grinning, and continued gingerly massaging Scout’s sensitive head just as before. Only now, he was using the scalpel for it.   
  
Scout gave a frustrated groan, body covered with a thin veil of sweat. Medic just snickered, grasping Scout’s heedful of hair and pulling himself closer. “Vat is zee matter, little Scoutchen? Can’t handle it, hmmm?”   
Scout was too mind-numbingly horny to fight or protest or try to defend his manhood. A soft, pleading whine.   
Medic scoffed. “Ach… Fine…”

Medic ran his agile fingers over Scout’s length, humming and squeezing the shaft slightly. He applied more pressure, caressing it until Scout was a quivering mass of putty in his hands, then finally pulled the hardened member out from its prison.   
  
He swirled his thumb around the head, already slick with precum, and chuckled. “Zhinking ahead, my little Scoutchen?” he asked, glancing down at the base of the boy’s shaft. There was a metallic ring hugging Scout’s penis and scrotum snugly – a gift Medic had slipped him discretely during his 22nd birthday. Scout had probably put it on before he’d arrived for his “check up”. By now, his shaft was pulsing and engorged with blood and his circumcised head was red with all the attention it was getting.   
  
“I’m very glad. I doubt you vould be able to last until I’m finished ozzahvize.” The grin Medic gave was absolutely wolfish.   
“Fuck you, man – you’re worse than a girl. WAY worse!” Scout groaned, arching his back as Medic dipped his finger into the slit crowning his head.   
“Ja. Und du love me for it,” Medic hissed in return, pulling away from Scout’s mouth to allow himself full mobility. There was another wolfish grin as he noticed Scout didn’t give a quick, witty retort.   
  
Medic began nibbling at the edges of Scout’s cock, while giving himself slow, languid strokes and relishing every muttered curse and over-eager squirm. He’d flick his tongue out over the slit again and again, lapping up every new bead of precum, but wouldn’t take him any further. He prodded at the boy’s scrotum gingerly with his fingers, as if tracing the outline of it, just barely tickling the flesh.   
  
Scout couldn’t take it anymore.   
  
“MEDIC, IF YOU DON’T FUCKIN’ SUCK ME OFF RIGHT FUCKIN’ NOW, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL  _END_  YOU!!!” he screamed suddenly, face red, teeth bared, and body taut.   
  
Medic’s surprise took him completely by surprise. The German doctor tilted his head forward without missing a beat, and swallowed him to the hilt.   
  
IN ONE GO.   
  
Scout arched his entire body, and screamed, unable to withstand the ungodly amount of pleasure he was feeling. His fists clenched, his toes curled, his vision spun… He used to swear that his mother was lying to him when she talked about that whole, “Speaking in Tongues” bullshit he heard at church, but he’d be damned if either one of them could understand the torrent of nonsense spewing out of his mouth at that very second.   
  
Medic watched him innocently, bobbing his head up and down as the boy tried to regain his composure. Ragged breathing. “Y… You planned that… whole thing… Didn’t you, you fucking… fuck?” Scout gasped out, tilting his head up as much as he could to get a better look.   
  
The way Medic chuckled around his cock sent chills up Scout’s very spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was originally a bit more gore in this chapter, but I changed it, because it seemed a bit unfitting. To specify, in this fanfic, Medic isn't really much of a sadist -- Scout is just a masochist.


End file.
